


What If

by StupidPotato159



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Except He Dies, Gen, Wilbur Didnt Die AU, i wrote this half a month ago, my and my friends dms are a ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159
Summary: Wilbur didnt die on November 16th.he died on the 17th.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	What If

Wilbur sighed.

the view was so beautiful here. there was a tower blocking the sunset, but if he shifted just enough he could see the bright colors, it was enough to satisfy him. the grass felt so nice against his boots, the clothing worn thin enough to feel the bumps in the dirt, never once disturbed. the trees surrounding the small area blocked the wind from most directions, giving his tired form a rest.

he really should've carried TNT with him just in case, he supposed. guess that's done and over with now, all that's left is static, making his mind a bleary, thoughtless calm. just one more block. and he wouldn't have to had to face his friends; his own father dragging him by the collar as he fell silent, understanding that the diamond sword would never be used, dragging against the path with his coat, tattered to a point it didn't matter.  
  
he had to watch as his friends avoided the crater that would forever live there, he had to watch as the result of his traitorous work killed his friends and destroyed the land more, as Techno ran away from the scene laughing, not even waiting around to see the chaos his withers had caused once they had died. he watched as they all talked amongst each other, curling up and pulling his trenchcoat over his head.

he felt like Schlatt, and he couldn't tell if those looks, cast down onto his trembling curled form were pity, anger, or something his muddled mind couldn't get the grasp of. he felt the sword, barely still in his hands get taken away, pulled into a hug. he didn't care to check who, they all betrayed him. they hated him, it was all pity and he _knew it._

and now here he was.it was so unbelievably quiet in the area, and the explosion still rang in his ears when he lost the sound of his breathing. even so, it was all too loud, the voices at the back of his mind, whispering in fear but still nagging, poking to see what they could get out of a shattered mind, a young man who had been pulled too thin too quickly with no choice to act.

Wilbur now realized the sunset was almost gone, searching in his inventory and coming up with a disc, a bright blue with almost lavender around the edges. the colors made him smile. _blue._

Mall.

he carefully placed it into the jukebox beside the bench, not taking note of how his hands trembled, pulling back too quickly and waiting for the music to start up.it was so peaceful.it made him want to slow down and take things one at a time, so he did. he got up and slowly started walking, watching his feet. five, four, three, two-

one step more and he would be off the edge.

Wilbur raised his arms up, slowly turning around on the edge of the cliff, the whispers in the back of his head subsiding, curious as to what he was doing. he closed his eyes, waiting. the static slowly went away, and Wilbur stepped backward.

it felt so nice to be free for the constant ache, to be in free form with nothing in his head clouding him from thinking.he always wanted to go out with a bang, didn't he? the music was fading as he traveled away, but he noticed a pattern he could follow.his voice was cracking too heavily for his liking, but that was okay. he could still follow along.

_"my L'Manburg..."_

_"my L'Manburg..."_

_"oh my L'Manburg, what have I done to you...?"_

_"oh my L'Manburg, tell my story please."_

_"dear L'Manburg, tell them, that I am sorry."_

"Sayonara,dear friends."

the music went silent.


End file.
